User talk:KerryKoopa26/2014
=February= Move request Would it be okay for me to move Ms. Davis to Miss Davis? Usually Ms. gets pronounced like "Miz" and on multiple occasions I've heard it clearly pronounced "miss". For example in this speech by Becky where she defines "communicate" she says "like Miss Davis" she says it just like she does "Miss Power" and the spellling of that "ss" sound doesn't get abbreviated in The Rise of Miss Power so I figure we shouldn't abbreviate Davis' title either. We can contrast this to how she says Ms. Question in The People vs. Ms. Question in this clip where it sounds like more of a "zz" sound. I'd also like to know if we could move Captain Huggyface/Bob to Huggy Face. In one episode WordGirl referred to him by spelling his initials "CHF" distinguishing Huggy and Face as separate names. This can also be seen on this official website where the newspaper shows the words separately. Also wondering if Season 4 (September 10, 2012-2014) could be moved back to Season 4 to be consistent with Season 2 and Season 3 which lack the date in parenthesis, for simplicity. ReginaldtheGreat appears to have moved it back and forth a couple times, not even sure how this was done overtop of a redirect, normally non-admins can't move overtop of redirects like that. +Y 17:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) #Yes, it does sort of sound like "Miss Davis". I guess it's okay for you to move it to that name. #Go ahead with moving "Captain Huggyface" to just "Huggy Face". Or Captain Huggy Face, if you want. #I will try to move Season 4 back to its original name. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 17:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Cool thanks. Also wondering if I could similarly move Ms. Champlain to Miss Champlain (per how Violet says it here "thank you Miss Champlain") and WordGirl Shorts to The Amazing Colossal Adventures of WordGirl (added a screencap of the full title from PBS' YouTube channel showing the full TACAOWG pheasing). +Y 21:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::According to this teaching resource by PBS, her name is spelled 'Ms. Champlain'. 5000 Explosions and a Supernova (talk) 05:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Meh, I think pronunciation by people on the show should trump 2nd-party stuff like this. +Y 20:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) =March= Split pages I notice that you've tagged all the pages describing 1 half-hour airing with two 15min shows for splitting. After I've done so, what should I do with pages like The Good, The Bad, And The Chucky/Granny's Pet Plan after I've split it? For now I linked to the 2 new pages and tagged it with disambig. I'm thinking perhaps we could move these to shorter names based on their episode number, and include information like the air date. The split pages could possibly be 'stories' instead of episodes? Just wondering if we could have a different naming scheme for categorizing the two. Actually based on List_of_WordGirl_Episodes perhaps "Segments" should be used for the new split pages? Also I could make something like 'season 1 segments' and 'season 2 segments'. Then we could have 2 'season' subcategories. +Y 20:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) PhantomJerd Can you get rid of that Nazi flag, first of. It represents the evil that existed in Germany in World War 2. Second, I think PhantomJerd is just a mere Troll and I suggest to leave him alone so that he can move on but instead fill up the wiki activities with spam and images. Orion001 (talk) 01:58, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :This guy you mean? Should always link for convenience. He appears to have a star cookie as his icon, where did you see a swastika? doesn't show anything. +Y 21:06, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Episode numbering Do you think we should go by broadcast order or by official numbering? There appear to be some differences. Where Have All the Villains Gone?/Captain Tangent Returns for example, is listed as episode 72 in List of WordGirl Episodes, but on Wikipedia as episode 71, because for some reason episodes 68 to 78 broadcast initially out of order. 69 and 75 within that span are the same either way, but it still leaves me wondering which should be our official things to link to for: #episode 68 #episode 70 #episode 71 #episode 72 #episode 73 #episode 74 #episode 76 #episode 77 #episode 78 Sorting this out would be a prerequisite to doing any expanded 'story' (or preferably 'segment') based numbering to reflect the splitting of each ep's 2 portions into their own pages. +Y 21:06, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also I was wondering if it would be okay to change the season categories from spelling out the numbers ("season one") to just using the numbers ("season 1") since it would be shorter and easier to type. The shorter length would also be useful as I'd like to be more descriptive like "season 1 segments", since 'segment' is probably a better description if we're splitting them, since there are 2 segments per episode. Probably better than 'story' since some stories are multi-segment. +Y 12:53, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Villain Society rankings I created the category:Mischief Makers since this is an official designation used by the Villain Society for their lowest-level (tier 4) members. The top 3 tiers are all "supervillains" but I was hoping to create categories for them. I am wondering if you had any preference for naming schemes. Maybe something like "top supervillains" and "middle supervillains" and "bottom supervillains"? Or I could stick with tier 1/2/3. Or we could go by the color of background used on the pyramid chart. The top tier was orange, the middle tier was yellow and the third tier was green. The fourth (mischief maker, non-super villain) tier was also green, but the 3rd was a darker green than the 4th. I'm not sure of the rank of Whammer/Timmy/Coach since they weren't on the chart. From the attitude they were giving I would assume they were probably Tier 3 though. Possibly "VS enforcers" since they kept showing up to intimidate Bill/LeftHandGuy. So far as I know the "Association of Villains" that Granny May almost got kicked out of didn't have any clear ranking. I figured we could recognize the former members seen at the meeting. One level of distinction might be 'speakers' to recognize those villains who spoke at the AoV villains and 'non-speakers' for those lurking in the background who didn't play an active role in the meetings. +Y 03:18, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Johnson's mom For a while I was thinking he was Violet's brother, but he's conspicuously absent from her home when Becky's visited it. So I was thinking, rather than Ms. Heaslip being his mom... could it be Loretta? She's blonde too. There is evidence to suggest that Johnson is his surname, and we could use the "what's your favourite word" name of "Joshua" as his given name. +Y 23:52, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Even if you do justify what Johnson's mom could be, it's still just speculation, and thus does not belong on the wiki pages. For the other issues you mentioned but I didn't have time to get around to: 1. I think official numbering should be the best way to do it. Our case is kind of a wild card, because TV shows traditionally get broadcast by official number, but with PBS Kids there are shenanigans with broadcasting and stuff, as they often show episodes to celebrate a holiday or something. 2. Yes, we should use the numbers instead of spelling them out. 3. I'm not really sure if those individual villain tiers matter or not. Since we don't know the tiers half the villains are on, we might just as well not bother with them. Except the "mischief makers" one which is kind of significant. I actually might think it over a bit before I make my final decision. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 00:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Ownership Hello Kerry, I've heard numerous rumors that you were leaving Word Girl wiki, is this true? If so, I was wondering if I could take possession of ownership on Word Girl Wiki. I'm pretty much good at web languages such as CSS, Javascript, and not to mention WikiMedia. You might have remembered me when I requested you to install that new and glassy navication template in the home page? Anyways, I'm looking forward to this great opportunity to maintain and serve this wiki. :) — Agency (message wall) 02:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not necessarily "leaving", but I don't really come on as often as I used to, mainly because the community is dead. But really, I can't manage this wiki that much anymore, because of school issues and stuff. You can certainly help improve the wiki with your web coding language skills; all help is welcome. :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 06:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Dispute resolution request I regret to keep pestering you with you busy with other matters, but since you're the only actively editing in 2014, unless you use your bureaucratic power to appoint some administrators in your absence there isn't really anyone else to deal with it except the VSTF. Orion001 has been removing information added to the wiki, and while I have reached out to communicate, it appears they are not interested in recriprocating. Taking a look at it appears as if O1 is simply going on a mass revert spree without regard to the content being changed, simply due to being irritated with me personally. To point out some examples: *The removal of information about Huggy's name, where I added numerous official references] *The removal of information about Becky's age *The removal of HTALAH from the 'schools' category I am concerned if this type of thing continues and don't want to enter into a revert war, so am hoping you could mediate the process. +Y 11:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) =April= A greeting hi Tessa I noticed this got deleted. I think it may be notable for her to have a page though, because besides having been interviewed on What's Your Favorite Word?, she also appears elsewhere in the series. Most memorably, she's always in the audience for May I Have a Word?, sitting next to the asian-looking lady who always appears in the opening sequence (I'd love a page for her but I don't know what to call it). If we have a page for each of these named characters, I think it would make it easier to refer to them if they are spotted elsewhere in the show outside of these segments. Also I'm wondering if we could move the WYFW page to simply "Favorite Word". It's the only thing common between the opening phrase "what's your favourite word?" and the closing phrase "that's my favourite word" and would be easier to refer to. This way I could make a category to collect those featured on it in a "Favorite Word characters" or something category. For background characters who have appeared in the audience of MIHAW I'm also hoping we could do a category too, those people have appeared in the main story segments a lot. +Y 00:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Help I will help this wiki anyway I can. :Same, speaking of help, can I archive the 2012/2013 messages here? Very busy talk page. +Y 02:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) HEY IDIOT I heard you aren't the real Kerry! you just stole her account, locked her from it, and you and Orion blocked everyone who knows about it!! why?? SuperDuperSquid2002 23:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh crap I'm gonna get banned now DVDs Kerry do you know if there will any more Word Girl DVDs that will be released to be viewed by the Word Girl Nation anytime soon? Do you know if there will any of the seasons on DVD? Kim71 told me to ask you since she does not access to a computer. Thanks. -George Bernard Vieto aka Deepizzaguy hey Kerry any tips on get Riding Of any Pictures On Wiki? =May= Duplication of FW interviewee names In cases like the following: Eli10monkey.jpg Eli10cracker.jpg|"my favourite word is cracker" BJage13.jpg Seeing as how the characters do not actually SAY their names, I was wondering if we should default to considering the middle image as a mistaken caption and call the cracker-lover BJ and the monkey-lover Eli? talk2ty 20:45, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think that would be a reasonable compromise. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:58, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Splitting and stuff Finally finished splitting all the pages tagged for it, now going through and finding some others which weren't tagged and doing them too. Regarding pages like Go Gadget Go/Emergency Plan 999 though... seeing as how the episodes (supposing they are) have not aired, I'm hesitant to do a split for them because it doesn't seem to make sense to make a page for a new story when it hasn't even aired... No sources have even been listed for these... do you think we might enact a policy where an episode that hasn't aired must have sources confirming the title and plot for us to have a page for it? The 'unaired episodes' idea leaves a lot of room for people to make stuff up, or for us to end up having a page for something that might get announced and then canceled without being created. Also regarding the remnants of the split pages... it makes sense to keep them around since there might be links pointing there, plus people left a lot of comments on them. That said, I would like to rename them to avoid them popping up when people begin to type in the title of the first episode. To do this I am wondering if it would be okay for me to move them to their episode number. for example moving Tobey or Consequences/High-Fat Robbery to episode 1 so that only Tobey or Consequences shows up when people begin to type a link. Do you believe List of WordGirl episodes accurately reflects the order? Someone appears to have cleaned it up though I am not totally sure. There appeared to be some discrepency between order based on production codes or DVDs and order based on air dates. I'm inclined to think air dates are more important to go by supposing we can confirm them, unless we can get actual sources (maybe end credits?) that give us codes to organize by. For the ones I have on hand to screencap I'll probably grab a shot of the end credits for each segment since that can help with attributing voice actors and stuff. talk2ty 13:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) =October= Greetings KERRY !!!!!!! :) KingChuck (talk) 22:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Greetings, King Chuck. It's been far too long. How are things on your end? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 02:26, October 6, 2014 (UTC) =December= Nobody I can't feel nobody... can't hear nobody.... I can't see nobody, Kerry. I can't compete with nobody. I brought my shotty right up in the party. No bodyguard - just the heat, my squad and me... Whats in my pocket? I brought Benjamin Franklin with me. What's in my house? 7,000 square feet....word. DPG I have noticed that DeepPizzaGuy has posted 6 photos on this wiki from my Tumblr account as well as my friend's. I have asked him to please stop posting without permision (i would at least like people to know i made them) and he still posts them. If you could help that would be very nice. TheLivingTobeyMcCallister (talk) 14:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) It is very hard to talk to him. Plus, it's kind of cocky for you to treat such images like that, requesting permission and all. Compared to, say, a copyrightable art piece, you didn't put as much effort, and the depicted characters aren't owned by you. But, I digress. Anyway, just because they upload the image doesn't mean that they claim ownership for it. You can edit the images' description page, and put something like "Source: yourblogname on Tumblr" if you want people to know you made them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:49, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Seasoning Would it be okay if I killed Category:Season One and replaced it with Category:Season 1 and so forth? Using the numerical characters will automatically keep things in order on the seasons page, take up less space on the footer of the articles and be easier for people to affix to pages. talk2ty 18:03, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it would be okay. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Comments versus blogs and forums I noticed in http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/?diff=45048 that you similarly observed a bit of off-topic chatter in the comments. I was wondering if you would be interested in possibly switching the 'Comments' on the bottom of each article to the standard 'Talk Page' layout, like you see on wikipedia. That way it would not stretch out the page, we could divide discussions into separate sections, and indent more than a single line. Blogs would still allow the comment-like structure. talk2ty 18:28, December 30, 2014 (UTC)